1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of repairing a probe pad, and more particularly, to chemically mechanically polishing a probe pad damaged by a probe tip prior to forming a subsequent layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are produced by forming a plurality of layers on a semiconductor wafer. A sequence of processes forms and shapes the layers to create features of the intended electronic device. Manufacturers use probe pads electrically connected to the integrated circuits at intermediate stages of the manufacturing process process in order to test the electrical properties of various components right after they are formed, before the integrated circuit is fully complete, and functionality of the integrated circuits.
These inline tests are used by chip manufacturers to detect potential wafer failures early so the manufacturer can stop work on that wafer in time to avoid a big loss. The inline tests are used at many stages of the manufacturing process to allow for faster detection, diagnosis, and correction of defective processes.